I'm Not Over You
by Shizaya143
Summary: Oikawa was over him, completely and totally over him, or at least that was what he liked to tell himself. That's what made it easier for him to stand there and watch his ex-boyfriend make out with a handsome brunette. "You okay with that?" He heard Kuroo ask from beside him. "It's not like they're serious." He said as he lifted the beer bottle to his lips. "They're just fucking."
1. Chapter 1

Iwaizumi yawned as he opened his eyes to the morning sun shining through the curtain of his apartment window. He shifted his gaze and smiled as he caught the sight of the brunette half naked in his bed, soundly asleep. Life was good, to put it simply.

At twenty-four, Hajime was in his last semester of university, working towards graduating in the spring and was also in steady relationship with someone he truly cared for. What more could he ask for? Sure, he'd had his struggles getting through school and second guessing if he truly wanted to be a physiotherapist but it had worked out in the end. For the most part he had payed for his tuition by picking up odd jobs when he had had the chance and was lucky enough to be graduating with very little debt. As for his relationship, he was happy. Whether they were spending time or sleeping together he enjoyed being in the others presence. Not to mention the sex was mind blowing.

All in all he had no reason to complain about his life.

The only thing that bothered him from time to time was his past. There were things he regretted, things he looked back on and wondered why he had been so naïve and most importantly people he had trusted that had not hesitated to stab him in the back. Iwaizumi only guessed that was how people were. Some were too selfish to care about who they played around with to get what they wanted.

He was snapped out of his inner musings when his boyfriend shifted in his sleep, the soft brown locks brushing against his chest as he slowly opening his eyes to smile up at Iwaizumi.

"Morning babe." The soft voice said and Hajime leaned down to place a kiss on his lover's forehead.

"Morning." He responded, feeling a thin arm wrap around his naked torso.

"Hmm, last night was good." Came the teasing voice, and Hajime slowly smirked as he watched his lover climb into his lap, straddling his waist as kisses were peppered along his chest. "Let me repay you?"

Before he knew it, the sexy brunette was in front of him, on his knees, pulling at the waistline of his boxers and stroking at his cock. "You're so damn big, Hajime."

"Hm." The raven hummed in approval as his dick was engulfed in the warm mouth of his lover.

"Fuck yes, right there Misaki."

* * *

The ball slammed into the back wall of the gym, echoing as it bounced off the cement and rolled to a stop in front of the net. "Sorry, that was long."

"Oh ho, is someone in a pissy mood today?" A raven asked as he picked up the ball and walked over to the server.

"Fuck off Tetsu-chan." Oikawa snapped as he grabbed the ball out of his teammates hands. It was too damn early to be in the school gym on a Saturday. Sure, scouts were coming from the national team in a few weeks, and sure if Oikawa didn't snag a spot he would only have his degree in science to fall back on, but that didn't mean he had to suffer being stuck in a gym with fucking Kuroo Tetsurou and his other teammates on a weekend.

"Maybe you should get laid or something?" Kuroo continued, unfazed by Oikawa's words. The two of them had become quite close over their years in collage together and although they could tolerate one another, Kuroo had taken a liking to annoying Oikawa every chance he got.

"Oh, relationship advice from the man that can't settle down?" The brunette spat, winding up for another practice serve, this time successfully sinking it in the far right on the other side.

"You know I'm not the type to settle down, besides you could find someone willing to fuck your brains out in a second." Kuroo said, smirking widely as Oikawa frowned at him and laughing as he dodged the ball aimed at him seconds later. "I'm just wondering why you haven't found anyone yet."

"The same reason why I was dumped in high school, volleyball is all I have time for." He stated, walking over to the bench and grabbing his water bottle. He ignored the eye roll he received from his friend or the quiet 'bullshit' that was said under the man's breath. No, he wasn't being honest with being unable to maintain a relationship.

He had done it before. For years in fact. But considering he was twenty-four and still single it was safe to say the relationship hadn't lasted.

He turned to speak once again but was interrupted by an obnoxiously loud yell from the entrance of the gym. Oikawa knew who it was before he, and the rest of his teammates who were littered around gym, turned to take in the sight.

"Oh ho ho, good morning!" The voice said as he ran towards the raven next to Oikawa. Once he was within a few meters of them he spoke again. "Good to see you bro."

"I'm surprised you made it Bo." Kuro said, smirking as he noticed the obvious bags under his friend's eyes.

Bokuto , former captain of Fukurodani, was now the current ace of Tokyo University's volleyball team. Oikawa admired the man for his talent and sheer enthusiasm for the game and although he could be overbearing at times, he was a good player.

They were number one in the country after all.

"Akaashi woke me up this morning. He said that he was heading to the library to study for midterms."

Kuroo nodded and wrapped one of his arms around Bokuto's shoulders, leading him towards to court to start his warm up. They were annoying, but good friends if Oikawa was being honest. Surprisingly they had had his back more than once throughout his collage life and he was grateful for that. He was also happy to have met great friends through those idiots, namely Akaashi and Sugawara. It was a long story but through repeated meet ups with the two setters they had formed a pleasant friendship.

Akaashi was quiet and liked to keep to himself, but he was there for Oikawa when he needed him. He wasn't like the Bokuto or Kuroo who couldn't keep a serious conversation longer than five minutes. No, he was pleasant to talk to and on more than one occasion had helped him with homework, despite being a year younger than him. The raven was aiming for a degree in health science, specifically to attend medical school and become a neurologist and Oikawa wondered if it was fair to be both pretty and smart. It wasn't like he was saying he wasn't either of those two, but his passions had never been that high.

Or least that's what he told himself. It was obvious from an on lookers point of view he probably had it all. A full scholarship to one of the best Universities' in the country, a degree in general sciences and a prospect for the upcoming year of picks for the national team. Not to mention he was good looking.

Many people probably envied his position. But when he was alone and left to contemplate what he was going to do with his life, he became scared.

Would anyone be by his side once his career was over? Sure, he was happy about his bright future but he had always believed when he was standing at this point of his life he would have someone with him to hold his hand and tell him everything would be alright.

One person in particular.

How stupid to think that he had been too afraid to get hurt that he let everything slip through his fingers. He had regrets, but still held onto that false hope that one day he would open the door to his apartment and see the man he had loved, was still in love with, standing there. He had hoped that he would be given one more chance, but that wasn't the type of man he was. Iwaizumi had always been head strong and honest with himself and Oikawa knew there was a reason why he never came back.

It had been a year since the break up and as much as Oikawa had regrets, his biggest one was staring Hajime in the eye and saying. "Yeah, I agree maybe we should." when the raven had suggested a break.

* * *

Oikawa was snapped out of his thoughts by a ball hitting him in the back of his head, almost knocking him over. He heard a faint "oops" from Bokuto behind him and quiet snickers from Kuroo, probably trying to contain his laughter.

He stormed over to where the ball had landed and picked it up. There was no point dwelling on the past. Besides, volleyball had always been a fantastic stress reliever.

"Why don't we play a little scrimmage." He announced to the few players on the benches. "Bokuto and Kuroo can be on the other team."

* * *

Iwaizumi had finally gotten out of bed around noon, grateful that he had the day off from work considering he really needed to finish a lab report he had pushed off until the weekend. He was usually surprisingly good about finishing homework early but in the past week Misaki had dragged him to bed every chance he had gotten and the raven didn't have it in him to refuse.

"Hmm, you heading to campus today?" The shorter man asked, walking out of his room wearing nothing but one of Hajime's old shirts. The shirt easily fell to the brunette's thighs, barely covering his ass and Iwaizumi couldn't help but slightly blush at the sight. It wasn't the first time Misaki had sported one of his shirts as clothing, but it never ceased to turn the raven on.

"Yeah, I'll probably be late coming home." He said as he finished off his coffee and grabbed his backpack.

"Have fun." Misaki said as he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. When they pulled apart he heard a faint, "I love you" whispered in his ear and he pulled his boyfriend into another quick kiss.

"Bye." He eventually said when he pulled away for the last time. "I'll text you when I'm done."

He exited his apartment a few seconds later and immediately headed to elevators at the end of the hall. Iwaizumi had just moved into his apartment less than a month ago when he decided it was best to get a place of his own this year. He was graduating soon and it would be better to live alone. Plus, it made him feel independent, like he didn't have to rely on anyone, like he had control over his life which was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

For the latter part of the previous year he had been able to split the rent with Hanamaki and Matsukawa in their apartment. Since the two of them had started dating after they had leased a two-bedroom apartment they had been forced to pay for it. Luckily for Iwaizumi he had convinced his friends to let him borrow the room they were no longer using.

"Wait." He called as the door to the elevator begun to close and Iwaizumi just barely made it in time to stop it from shutting. The door reopened as his hand blocked it from closing and he stepped inside once he was able to. As he entered the cramped space he finally caught sight of a familiar face he would have been happy if he had never seen again.

"Iwaizumi-san." The deep monotone voice said. "What a coincidence, it had been a long time."

"Likewise, Ushijima." The raven managed as he sized up the stoic man. Nothing had really changed from the last time they had seen each other, which was probably about a year ago. He was still as expressionless and emotionless as ever.

The door closed a few seconds later, leaving the pair to awkwardly wait as they descended to the main floor.

"You live here?" Iwaizumi asked finally, wondering why the man would be here in the first place. He had his theories, one would be he was visiting someone and the other was that he lived there. He hoped it was the former.

"Yes, I recently moved in." He nodded. "I'm assuming you do as well?"

"Yeah." He answered.

They stayed silent for the rest of the ride down, which was relatively short, but nonetheless Iwaizumi would've preferred to take the stairs. Despite himself, he exited the elevator when it opened and politely followed alongside Ushijima until they were in front of the apartment complex. The place was close enough to the university that Iwaizumi was able to walk, which was good considering he didn't own a car.

"Are you planning on heading to school?" Ushijima's deep voice asked from beside him, and Iwaizumi wondered why the other hadn't left already. Turning his head slightly, the raven nodded as he pulled out his phone to check his messages. He frowned as he noticed the date on the lock screen, but pushed the thoughts out of his head and unlocked the phone.

He had received a few texts, one from his lab partner that had suggested doing the lab report together later in the afternoon. He quickly replied to her as he responded to the man beside him. "Yeah, I have a lab due soon. You?"

"I'm visiting the team."

Short and to the point as always.

Iwaizumi sighed, nodding slightly as he turned his body in the direction of campus.

"If you are interested you should come visit." The ace of the national team offered and Iwaizumi wondered if the man was doing it out of kindness or if he was just that oblivious. Nonetheless he waved off the offer, adding "I'm a little busy today."

"See you around." He said a few seconds later and immediately turned to walk towards the large campus.

Life was good. Or at least that's what Iwaizumi liked to tell himself anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Oikawa sighed as he walked out of the locker room after the long day. He frowned a little when he passed a few players who were surrounding his former teammate and new starter of the national team, Ushijima Wakatoshi.

"Hey, you heading home?" Kuroo asked from where he was waiting near the entrance of the gym. He followed Oikawa's glare to see it was directed at their team's former ace and sighed. "Or are you going to glare at him all day. I figured you'd warm up to him after a few years. Didn't you guys get along before he left the team last year?"

"That's not funny, Tetsu-chan." He said, rolling his eyes at the teasing smirk coming from the raven. "And no, I have to study for a bit. I need to work ahead so I don't fall behind in my classes." Oikawa answered.

It wasn't like he was the best student out there, far from it, but Oikawa knew if he didn't do it, no one would be there to remind him to stay on top of his school work. Plus, if he didn't keep his grades up he wouldn't be able to keep his sports scholarship.

"I think I'm going to head to the general library before it closes." He said. "I should be able to get a few hours of studying in."

Kuroo nodded, muttering "I don't know how you do it." Before he exited the building and walked to his parked car. The two volleyball players said their goodbyes before heading their separate ways.

It was a little past two o'clock and Oikawa slightly wondered if there would be any seats left on the main floor of the library. He rarely stayed at school after classes or practice, as he preferred to study in the comfort of his apartment, but whenever he did he knew there would be a sizable number of students that liked to cram at the library. He just hoped he'd be able to find a quiet spot to get a few solid hours of work in.

Eventually, Oikawa arrived at his destination and made his way into the large general library. The main floor was for group study where students could openly discuss with one another and if a student wanted a quieter study area they would have to head to the higher floors, the higher they went the quieter it got. The brunette wasted no time to walk over to the elevator and make his way up to the second floor. He exited to see students scattered around tables and cubicles quietly talking to one another. The noise level was significantly lower up here and Oikawa preferred it this way.

He begun to scan the large study area to see if there were any spots open, knowing it would be hard to find one considering midterms were right around the corner. Most people opted to get work done when deadlines were fast approaching and what better place to do it than the library? From his experience, it was always better to have people to study with, especially if they actually knew the material.

After a few minutes of looking around he noticed an open spot next to small petite girl who seemed to be typing away on her laptop, focused on whatever she was working on. Smiling, Oikawa approached the girl, leaning down to tap her on her shoulder to her attention.

"Is this seat taken?" He whispered and the raven shook her head.

Nodding, he took the spot and pulled out his laptop from his backpack. The cubicles were large enough for him to spread out his belongings, however they were close enough together that Oikawa could see what the girl was working on. From what he could tell it was a lab report for a science course and he almost pitied her as he recalled the endless number of labs he'd have to go through in his earlier years.

Turning his head back to his laptop screen, he leaned back in the chair as he waited for the computer to boot up. He took the time to check his phone, replying to both Kuroo and Bokuto to tell them he didn't want to go out tonight. He also texted Sugawara asking him if he was on campus. Much like his relationship with Akaashi, he had become relatively good friends with the silver-haired man after a few years of university together. Despite his soft-spoken demeanor and kind smile, Oikawa had learned throughout the years that the boy had quite a sly personality, which was probably why they got along so well despite what others might think.

"Hey, I didn't know you studied here." Oikawa heard someone say from behind him and turned his head to see a guy from one of his classes towering over him.

He recognized him as Kitamoto Takashi, a kid that he had met at the beginning of the semester when they coincidently sat together in his physiology class. They weren't particularly close, but did talk before and after lectures and had even exchanged numbers in case one of them ended up a missing class and needed notes. For the most part they were friendly, however Tooru would call them acquaintances more than anything.

"Yeah, I just got here." He said as he politely smiled at the boy. He placed his phone on the table as he turned his body to speak with his classmate.

"Really? I actually have a question about last lecture, if you don't mind me asking…" Kitamoto asked, "But if you're busy it's fine I could text you about it later."

Oikawa shook his head in response, gesturing to the extra spot next to him as he spoke again. "It's fine, our midterm's coming up soon and it'd probably help me if I reviewed for a bit."

"Thanks man." Kitamoto said as he sat down in the spot to Tooru's left.

It didn't take too long before they were quietly going over past midterms on his computer and discussing the answers. It wasn't until they had finished the first of many practice midterms did the pair take a break.

"Damn, I'm so screwed for this." His classmate said and Oikawa looked over to see the man slump back onto his chair.

If he was being completely honest his new friend was quite good looking, with his dark brown hair and handsome face that would surely turn a few heads. The volleyball player figured he was popular with the opposite sex.

"Did you find the source?" He heard a voice ask and Oikawa was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as he supressed the urge to turn his head in the direction of the question. He paused for a moment as he processed the words, clearly understanding they weren't directed towards him.

Despite that, he knew who was speaking, could probably pick out the voice easily from a crowd, however somehow it felt unfamiliar to him. Maybe it was because he hadn't heard it awhile, but nonetheless it sounded almost foreign to him.

"No, I've been searching for awhile now." The girl next to Oikawa said with a sigh.

"It's fine, we're almost done, we'll finish it." The voice said.

"Hey, you free tonight?" Kitamoto suddenly asked and Oikawa's attention was drawn back to the man next to him, he let out a small chuckle as he answered.

"Yeah, I am." Oikawa said as he subconsciously felt a pair of eyes on him, although he wasn't sure if that was just in his head. "What is it?"

"Wanna come over and cram for our midterm together? I seriously don't understand the difference between smooth and cardiac muscle contractions?"

He paused for a moment, giving the offer some thought before he decided it wouldn't be the worst thing to do on a Saturday night.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." Oikawa said with a sigh. Quickly adding, "Not that I don't enjoy your company."

"No, its fine. I'd rather be getting wasted tonight instead of studying, but this midterm is worth thirty-five percent of our grade and considering I know a third off what he's taught us it's safe to say that I'm gonna fail if I don't at least cram." Kitamoto said before he leaned forward and flipped through his notes again. Oikawa silently watched the boy shuffle through the papers, before he landed on the page he wanted, pointing to a diagram he spoke again.

"In smooth muscles, does the majority of the calcium come from the extracellular space? Or is it already in the cell?" Leaning forward, the volleyball player examined the diagram before he begun to explain it, trying to clarify things for his hopeless new friend.

He tried his best to ignore the man a few seats away, knowing that Iwaizumi must've at least noticed him by now. They hadn't spoken to each other, much less see one another in over six months and Oikawa felt uneasy as he continued to help Kitamoto. He'd heard a few things about his ex-boyfriend throughout the months, mostly through Makki and Matsun, but hadn't kept in touch with Iwaizumi after the break up.

It was to be expected really, considering the way they broke things off, but it still felt odd hearing about Iwaizumi's life as if he was some stranger. Nonetheless, Oikawa was glad to hear his former lover was doing well, with his new apartment and his plans to graduate this semester, it brought a bitter sweet smile to his face.

He'd also heard quiet murmurs about Iwaizumi having a lover, but Oikawa didn't bother to ask his friends about the matter. He already knew the answer.

As for himself, he had avoided relationships since the break up and wasn't planning on starting one anytime soon. Sure, he liked to occasionally go out and get wasted at a club, but he'd never been stupid enough to sleep with a complete stranger, especially when he was drunk. The brunette knew the longer he hesitated to start a new relationship, the longer he would still be hung up on his ex, but he wondered if he really wanted to get over Iwaizumi.

Would he ever find someone that knew him the way Hajime did?

Probably not. But thinking back, Oikawa wondered if Iwaizumi knew how heartbroken he had been when his boyfriend had suggested a break. He never expected that agreeing to it would lead to them avoiding one another to the point where their only contact was through text messages and small sticky notes left on the fridge as a reminder to take out the trash. Sure, they had had their fights in the past but never had Hajime suggested a break.

"And once the contraction is over, the calcium exits the cell through antiporters on it's membrane or is restored into the SR." Oikawa said as he finished his explanation. There was more to their break up than what Tooru had seen that day, but when Hajime had arrived home late that night it had crushed him.

"Okay, that makes sense." Kitamoto nodded. "Maybe we should go over another midterm to see if there are any questions that cover this stuff."

Oikawa turned his body back towards his laptop and pulled up one of the previous midterms, taking the time to quickly glance over to his right to catch a glimpse of the person that had him on edge. The girl next to him blocked some of his view, but Oikawa could see Iwaizumi's eyes concentrating on something inside his cubicle.

He looked good. However, Tooru didn't dwell on thought as he turned his attention back to his computer ignoring the painful tug he felt in his chest. Things would never go back to the way they were, not even if he wanted them to.

* * *

Iwaizumi sighed as he made his way back to his seat. He had been able to finish most of his lab report, with the help of his lab partner, and now all they needed to do was to find a few primary sources.

"Did you find the source?" He asked as he noticed the hopeless look on her face. His guess was probably not.

"No, I've been searching for awhile now." Hinami-san, his lab partner said as he gently placed her head on the table top. He could tell she was close to giving up but they both knew that they were too close to finishing to throw in the towel now.

"It's fine, we're almost done, we'll finish it." He said reassuringly, but he slightly doubted his words. The worst-case scenario would be that they would have to take the zero for the question they used the source for, but both of them were too stubborn to give up that easily.

"Hey, you free tonight?" Iwaizumi heard, and shifted his attention away from Hinami-san towards a pair that had taken the seats beside them. He didn't think too much about it until his eyes landed on the man next to his lab partner. He couldn't see his face, hadn't even heard his voice, yet he knew who it was just from looking at his back. The broad shoulders and annoyingly styled hair brought back old memories and Iwaizumi frowned as he involuntarily listened to Oikawa's conversation.

"Yeah, I am." He heard Tooru say. "What is it?"

His voice sounded the same, yet Iwaizumi knew there was something different about Oikawa. He had changed, they both had, but that was to be expected. He and Tooru had grown up together which was why when everything ended it had taken Iwaizumi some time to get used to not having the others presence around all the time.

"Wanna come over and cram for our midterm together? I seriously don't understand the difference between smooth and cardiac muscle contractions?" He heard and Iwaizumi knew Oikawa's friend was probably desperate if he was asking Tooru for help. Nonetheless, the offer brought up unwanted thoughts that Hajime could only label as irrational. Why would it matter if Oikawa spent his night studying at some guy's place?

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do. Not that I don't enjoy your company." Hajime resisted the urge to scoff at the comment as he wondered if the two were sleeping together. He wouldn't put it past Tooru.

Eventually, he pushed his thoughts aside to finish the lab report. He knew the faster he completed it, the faster he could go home. Hajime didn't need, much less want, Oikawa back in his life now, not after everything that had happened. Besides, he was in a steady relationship and although he couldn't say he was completely in love with Misaki, he did have strong feelings for him.

As if on que, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out to see a message from his boyfriend.

 **[Misaki] :** Hey babe, I know you're busy with school right now but I was wondering if you're up for going out tonight?

 **[Iwaizumi] :** What do you have in mind?

 **[Misaki] :** A friend of mine is throwing a party just off campus, he invited us if you're interested?

 **[Misaki] :** I know you don't like big parties, but it'd be a good stress reliever. What do you think?

Hajime looked down at his phone, reading over the text before he turned to his left to see Oikawa explaining something to the guy next to him.

 **[Iwaizumi] :** Sure, I'll be back at my place soon. You still there? We can work out the details once I'm home.

 **[Misaki] :** No, I'm back at my place, I can meet you at your place in a bit. I'll bring dinner and we can go together.

 **[Iwaizumi] :** Sounds good. I'll try to finish up here soon.

He put away his phone seconds later as he glanced over to his lab partner who was scrolling through her twitter feed on her computer. They had both given up on trying to find the primary source at this point and Iwaizumi decided it would be better to take a break and revisit the report later. They had done a lot of work for one day and Iwaizumi was feeling a weight lift off his shoulders as he knew he could hand in the report now and still get a relatively good mark.

"Hey, maybe we should call it a day." He suggested and the girl next to him let out a loud sigh and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I don't think we're getting anywhere with this question. I'll message a few of my friends tonight and ask them if they have any of their old lab reports." She said as she closed her laptop and began neatly putting away her belongings.

"Sounds good."

Iwaizumi watched as Hinami eventually pulled out her car keys and swung her backpack over her shoulder to leave. "See you later, Iwaizumi-san."

"Bye."

The raven watched the girl walk towards the exit before turning his attention back to his laptop. He hadn't been sure if Oikawa had noticed him yet, but with her farewell he was certain the man had heard his name. There was no longer anyone separating the two of them, and Hajime could now see the side profile of his ex-boyfriend.

He subtly let his eye wonder down Oikawa's figure and he had to admit, he was still annoyingly good looking. Tooru had the type of beauty anyone could notice by just looking at him and his body was just as impressive, with his lean muscles and smooth skin. When they had been dating, he had to admit he loved to see him unravel underneath him. To see his face flushed, his eyes wide with pleasure and his skin covered in marks.

He frowned at the unwelcomed memories. He was over him. Oikawa meant nothing to him now.

His attention drifted back to his laptop a moment later, saving and closing his lap report before he shifted his focus to an essay he had been working on. Sighing, he opened his web browser and begun looking through peer reviewed journals in hopes of getting some information that supported his thesis. It wasn't until almost an hour later did he get interrupted by someone calling him.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked as he answered his phone, his voice a little louder than a whisper. "Why're you calling?"

"What kind of pizza do you want?" He heard Misaki ask and smiled a bit at the question.

"You decide."

"Okay, but if you don't like what I order then don't complain."

"Just don't put any olives." He advised. "I'm heading home now anyway. See you soon."

"Alright, sounds good. Love you."

"Love you too." He responded out of habit and wasted no time in packing up his things and getting up. He ended the call and turned to walk towards the staircase, not bothering to spare another glance at Oikawa.

If he had, he probably would've seen the heartbroken expression Tooru was trying so desperately to hide.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, you alright?" He heard a voice say, but Oikawa didn't bother to respond, his emotions running high as he processed the parting words. He was trying his best to compose himself in front of his classmate, although Tooru could tell he was failing miserably. It wasn't like he hadn't expected Hajime to move on, to find someone else to love and cherish the way he had done with Tooru, but Oikawa had always pushed it to the back of his mind.

Sure, Iwa-chan sleeping around was something the setter could handle hearing about, even if it usually put him in a bad mood. But moving on? It hadn't crossed Oikawa's mind until he overheard Hajime's phone call. The affectionate voice, the small smile that graced his face as he spoke and the effortless love you too as he hung up the phone were all indications of how much Iwaizumi had fallen for his new lover.

And it bothered Oikawa. It left him feeling like someone had dropped a bucket of cold water on his head as a way of telling him to wake up from his delusional thoughts of getting back together with Hajime. What had he been expecting?

"Hey, if you're not up for studying tonight it's fine you know." He heard the voice say again and this time Oikawa shook his head in response before turning to his classmate with a fake smile.

"No, it's nothing. I'm just a bit tired after practice today." He lied already closing his laptop. "I think I'm going to head home and grab some dinner. We can meet up later?"

His friend took a few seconds to process the offer before nodding in agreement. "Sounds good. I'll text you when I get back to my place. Even if it's a few hours it'd really help."

"Alright." Oikawa said as he begun packing his things into his bag and saying his final farewell to Kitamoto. Once he was outside, he immediately walked towards his parked car that he had left near the gym.

It wasn't until he was sitting in the car that he finally let out the emotions he had been bottling up. He slammed his hands on the steering wheel in anger, and mostly regret, before he leaned forward and rested his head on it, letting himself cry for the first time in awhile. Oikawa wasn't sure how long he stayed that way, letting the tears roll down his face and into lap as he replayed the encounter in his head, but eventually he lifted his head and pulled out his phone.

He had never gotten a response from Suga, and he only guessed that was because the former setter was probably busy, however he did get a response from Kuroo.

 **[Tetsu-chan** ] Ohh, come on. I bet all you've done today is go to practice and study. When's the last time you went out? Plus, Akaashi's gonna drive us home so if you're interested you can get wasted ;)

Oikawa rolled his eyes at his friend's text. It wasn't like he didn't party, he did, although it was mostly when he didn't have to worry about volleyball and midterms. Nonetheless, he was tempted as he read the last part of the message. It had been awhile since he had actually gotten wasted. That was probably because he never liked the taste of alcohol and he was usually the responsible one of the group. More often than not he was the one driving Bokuto and Kuroo home from their night of fun. Akaashi rarely liked to tag along, considering he was always busy with school and Suga would usually get a ride home with his boyfriend, Sawamura.

 **[Oikawa]** I'll think about it, I might show up later.

Pulling out his keys, Oikawa finally started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. His place wasn't too far from the university, but he preferred having the car since practices tended to end late and start early. He was too lazy to walk and hated to wait for a bus after a long day which was why he invested in the car.

He decided it would be better to pick up some food rather than attempt to cook dinner considering he was never the best in the kitchen, and he wasn't about to try to improve his skills now. Eventually he was fumbling with his keys in front of his apartment door, trying to unlock it without dropping the food and bags in his hands.

"Need help with that?" Oikawa heard and he turned to his left to see a brown-haired man starring at the keys in his hand.

"Ahh…If you don't mind." Tooru accepted politely as the guy took the key from him and inserted it into the slot. He also pushed the door open to allow the volleyball player to walk in without dropping the bags.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem." Oikawa heard before he finally let the bags drop in the front entrance and shifted his attention back to the stranger, accepting his keys from him. "My name's Oikawa by the way. Do you live here?"

He never had the chance to get know his neighbours after he had moved in last year summer due to his busy schedule, but he figured most of the tenants were university students and from the looks of things the stranger looked around his age.

"Yeah, right next door." He said gesturing with his head to the left. "I've been living here for a few years now, but I'm usually really busy with school. And my name's Nakamura."

"Ughh, same here." Oikawa nodded in understanding. "And nice to meet you Nakamura-kun. Thanks for the help, I'll see you around."

"Bye." He said with a small smile before he turned to leave. Closing the door a few seconds later Oikawa kicked off his shoes and picked up the bags again as he walked into the kitchen. Although he had been living in his new place for less than a year he had to admit it was convenient. It was close to school, large enough for him to live comfortably and relatively quiet.

His neighbours never played loud music or threw parties and Tooru was grateful for that. He had heard horrible stories of rowdy neighbours that kept some of his friends up late at night which was something he didn't think he could deal with. Nakamura also seemed liked a pretty good guy which was always a good thing. It never hurt to befriend someone that lived next door, especially considering he was still getting used to living alone.

Oikawa begun to unpack his food and eat as he sat down at the kitchen table. He took the time to also pull out his phone and check his missed messages. There were two.

 **[Tetsu-chan]** Where are you right now?

 **[Oikawa]** Home

 **[Oikawa]** I'm heading out to study with someone for a bit. I'll probably show up late. Where are you guys going tonight?

 **[Tetsu-chan]** Some party off campus. Akaashi's friend is throwing it but it looks like its gonna be huge.

 **[Tetsu-chan]** And are you gonna bring the person you're studying with?

 **[Oikawa]** Should I?

 **[Tetsu-chan]** Up to you and here's the place

Oikawa read the message before clicking on the link Kuroo included. It showed the location of the house on a map.

 **[Oikawa]** Thanks I'll see you later

He exited out of his conversation with Kuroo and opened his other new message as he continued to eat. Kitamoto had texted him his address and he immediately replied.

 **[Oikawa]** Thanks what time do you want me to head over?

 **[Kitamoto]** In 30 minutes?

 **[Oikawa]** Alright I'll be right over

* * *

"Okay, that's all of them." Kitamoto said as he leaned back on his chair in the kitchen. "I think I'm getting better at this."

Oikawa nodded as he closed his laptop with a smile, feeling surprisingly accomplished after they finished going over all of the practice midterms. He still needed to do a few more hours of reviewing but for the most part he understood the major points of the material they had been taught.

"You think we should call it a night?" Tooru heard and he quickly checked the time on his phone. It was just after ten thirty and he figured it would be a pretty good time to head over to the party.

"Yeah, I'm done for tonight." He said before pulling up the message Kuroo had sent earlier and finding the directions to the party from Kitamoto's place. Thankfully, Kitamoto lived close enough to the university that Oikawa had been able to park his car on the street and walk over to the apartment. He intended to leave his car for the night and have one of his friends give him a ride to it the next day.

 **[Oikawa]** Hey, are you guys there yet?

Once he sent the message Oikawa looked up to his friend and asked. "Are you busy after this?"

"No, why?" Kitamoto asked as he stacked his notes into his backpack and placed it near the table. He lived with a roommate but Tooru had to admit the place looked surprisingly clean for a university student's apartment.

"I'm heading over to a party right now, wanna come?" He asked, feeling it odd to extend such an offer to a classmate. Aside from studying, he rarely spent time with people from his classes, but he figured Kitamoto probably needed to take a break from all the cramming. Besides, he had been pretty helpful despite all the of questions he asked.

"How many people are going?"

"I'm not sure, a friend of mine invited me but I think it's gonna be pretty big." Oikawa replied honestly. He had only been to a few large parties in university, preferring to go to clubs once he was old enough, but they tended to get pretty big sometimes. He never really liked such a large crowd, but he guessed it was something that appealed to single college students looking for a good time.

He inwardly scowled as he recalled all the parties he had attended throughout his university life. Hajime had always been by his side, dancing with him or pulling him into an empty room to continue their make out sessions. He had never been single at one of these parties and it made him feel uneasy at the thought of being back in the dating scene. As much as Oikawa acted like a flirt, he had only been in short relationships in high school before getting together with Iwaizumi. Now that he was single would he know how to act in a serious relationship?

When he and Hajime had started dating their friendship had already been there, which let them skip over getting to know one another. He didn't have to worry about going on dates or looking good in front of the other because Iwaizumi had already seen him at his worst. He had been there through every set back and problem Tooru had encountered and had given him a push, or punch, when he needed it.

It was terrifying to think he had to start over again with someone else.

"Sure, I'm up for it." Kitamoto said. "How are you getting there?"

"I drove here but I'm planning on drinking. We could split a cab? It's a five-minute drive from here." Oikawa said as he looked at the directions.

"Sounds good." His classmate said before getting up. "I'll get ready."

Nodding, Oikawa pulled up a number for a cab and called it. He wasn't too excited on going out tonight, but he sure as hell wasn't going to spend his night alone with his thoughts.

* * *

The cab pulled up in front of the large house around eleven and the two men quickly paid the driver and exited the vehicle. Tooru was dressed in a plain white shirt and basic ripped jeans where as Kitamoto wore a black hoodie and khakis. He pulled his phone out and checked his messages again.

 **[Tetsu-chan]** Yeah, we just arrived.

The message had been sent a few minutes ago. Walking towards house he quickly replied asking Kuroo where he was. Entering the place Oikawa looked around and noticed a few familiar faces but no one he was particularly close with.

"Hey, you said your friends were here? Did you wanna meet up with them?" Kitamoto asked from behind him, as he looked around the place to see if he knew anyone.

"Why don't we get a drink first?" Oikawa offered as they walked towards the living room where people were standing around talking or dancing to the music playing through the speakers. Scanning the room Oikawa had to admit the turn out of people was pretty decent, although not enough to make it uncomfortable to walk around. In all honestly he didn't like partying too much, preferring to spend the night wrapped up in a warm blanket and watching the latest episode of whatever show he was interested in at the time, but tonight was different. He was beginning to realize that although everything in his life was looking up at the moment, he still felt something was missing.

It wasn't hard to figure out what that was. Tooru knew he was kidding himself if he thought he would be able to go about his life without attempting to move on from his previous relationship.

Hajime aside, all of the other relationships he had been in were ones he knew weren't going to work out in the end. The girls he had dated always wanted something from him, whether that was attention or status, he was nothing more than arm candy to show off. It hadn't bothered Tooru, considering he hadn't put his all into those relationships either, but when he started dating Iwaizumi everything changed. They had just known each other to the point where Oikawa didn't feel like their relationship would ever break apart. Yet it had. And in the months that followed he had buried himself in school and volleyball to get away from the horrible feeling that he hadn't been enough to make Hajime stay.

Now, almost a year later, he knew he would have to come to terms with reality and close that chapter of his life. Turn over a new leaf and attempt to be happy with someone else. Although, Oikawa knew that was easier said than done.

"I'll grab us a few beers." He heard Kitamoto say from behind him and Oikawa nodded in response.

He silently watched as his classmate walked towards the kitchen seconds later, taking the time to linger on his back before turning away. Kitamoto was nice, but Tooru wasn't stupid enough to start something like that with a classmate. Besides, he didn't even begin to compare to how Oikawa had felt when he saw Hajime earlier that day. Regardless, it didn't hurt to try meeting someone tonight.

Sighing, Tooru looked around again to see if he could spot Kuroo and the others but came up empty. It shouldn't have been hard either, considering they were all tall but he figured they must be outside somewhere. From his position in the living room he could see into the open concept kitchen as well as the backyard where a good amount of people were standing around.

Pulling out his phone, he checked his messages but Kuroo hadn't responded yet. He'd just have to wait until Kitamoto came back before they searched for Kuroo and the others. Nonetheless, he quickly sent a message to Akaashi asking him where they were.

"Hey, you're Oikawa-san right?" He heard from behind him and the brown-haired setter turned his head to look over his shoulder. Upon seeing who it was Tooru smiled a little in surprise as he recognized his neighbour looking back at him.

"Nakamura-san?" He asked, utterly taken back at the coincidence.

"Yeah, it's me. I thought you looked familiar." He laughed as Oikawa turned his body to talk properly. "I didn't know you knew Takashi."

Pausing Tooru gave him a confused look and Nakamura quickly clarified. "He's the one that threw this party."

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Oikawa explained himself. "A friend of mine invited me last minute actually, he's the one that knows him."

Nodding in understanding Nakamura shifted the conversation elsewhere and they soon fell into a comfortable discussion. They talked about school and what classes the other was taking, quickly figuring out they went to the same university, before they brought up what they liked to do in their free time.

"Well I don't usually have much spare time, between work, school and being in a relationship." The brunette sighed before adding, "but my boyfriend's pretty understanding. What about you?"

Slightly surprised Oikawa almost wished he had the energy to juggle being in a relationship with everything else in his life, but he knew he couldn't. "I usually just waste my time watching TV in my free time, but honestly school and volleyball is stressing me out right now. Midterms are coming up too fast."

"Volleyball? Do you play for Tokyo University's team?" The brunette asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, I've been playing since first year." Oikawa nodded.

"Ohh, my boyfriend loves volleyball, he always watches the games when he has the chance, but I don't really have the time to keep up with it." Nakamura said with a smile, happy to hear Oikawa was a player.

"He's a fan?" Tooru inquired.

"Completely, I think he said he knows a few members on your team actually, although I don't know which ones."

"He sounds like a good guy." Oikawa said.

"Yeah, I'm actually waiting for him to come back with some drinks for us." He said, looking around to see if he could spot the man in question. At that moment, Oikawa also wondered where Kitamoto had disappeared to just as he heard a familiar voice coming up behind him.

"Hey sorry it took so long." Tooru heard before completely freezing for the second time that day.

He paused for a moment as he watched Nakamura smile at the person that had spoken, before turning his head to glance over his shoulder. Clenching his fists and calming his face Oikawa caught the gaze of the man that had broken his heart less than a year ago.

"Oikawa-san, this is my boyfriend Iwaizumi Hajime."


	4. Chapter 4

As much as Oikawa was used to plastering on a fake smile and pretending everything was alright, the moment he saw Iwaizumi he froze, feeling a fury of emotions welling up as they made eye contact. Nonetheless, he composed himself enough to form a small smile in greeting as he addressed the spiky haired raven. His hair was shorter now, shorter than it had been when they were together, but it still looked good.

"Iwaizumi-san." Oikawa said politely as he finally forced himself to form a proper smile. "Long time no see."

As he spoke he watched Iwaizumi's expression carefully, trying his best to see if the other was just as shocked as he was. Unfortunately, all he saw was the slight frown that formed as Oikawa greeted him.

"You two know each other?" The pretty brunette beside Hajime asked and Oikawa finally turned his attention away from his ex.

"Yeah." Iwaizumi said. "We used to go to school together." He explained, handing one of the beers in his hand to Nakamura.

"Thanks, babe." Misaki responded as he leaned forward and gave the other a small kiss, before pulling away with a smile.

Oikawa slightly clenched his fist as he watched the exchange, knowing that it bothered him more than it should have.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Nakamura asked Oikawa as he drank his beer. "Hajime never talks about when he was younger."

Hesitating a bit, the setter glanced at the raven for a brief second before he spoke. "Ahh, since we were kids, it wasn't a very big neighbourhood."

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, the brunette frowned a little as he turned to his boyfriend. "Why am I hearing about this now? You never mentioned you had a childhood friend going to the same university as us, much less on the volleyball team?"

"Yes, I did, I said my high school captain was on the team." Iwaizumi explained to the now pouting man.

"Oh, you were the captain?! You must be amazing then, no wondering you're on the team." Nakamura praised as he nodded in understanding.

"No, I'm sure there were a lot of people just as capable to be captain, but thank you." Oikawa responded politely. The whole situation was becoming more awkward as the seconds passed by and the brunette franticly tried to find a way out.

"So, when's the last time you've guys seen one another?" Misaki asked suddenly and the Oikawa hesitated for a moment before he heard the raven across from him speak up.

"It's been awhile. You know how busy I've been. Plus, I'm sure Oikawa-kun has been too." Iwaizumi said casually.

Oikawa-kun. The name was so sickeningly unfamiliar to him that Tooru wondered if Iwaizumi remembered the last time he called him that. When they were in school it had always been some nickname that was more than an insult than a nickname. Once they had gotten together Iwaizumi kept the nicknames but settled for calling him Oikawa in public and Tooru in private. But now, hearing _Oikawa-kun_ roll of the others tongue so effortlessly made him realize the past was the past, they were complete strangers now.

"Well, why don't you two catch up?" Nakamura suggested. "Besides I've seen a few people here I haven't talked to in awhile so I wanted to catch up as well."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I think Nanami is supposed to arrive any minute now." The brunette said as he looked around the room to see if he could spot the girl. "It was nice meeting you Oikawa, I'm sure we'll see each other around."

Nodding in response, the setter bid Nakamura a farewell. "You too."

The two silently watched as Misaki walked away, disappearing somewhere around the corner before they were left in silence. Tooru stood there for a few seconds puzzled as to why Iwaizumi hadn't protested when his boyfriend had suggested they _catch up_. What could they possibly catch up on? If it had been Oikawa he would have done everything in his power to avoid being left alone with Iwaizumi.

"How've you been?" Tooru finally asked, too unsettled by the silence.

"Are you really doing this Oikawa?" It caught the setter off guard.

"Doing what?"

"This." Iwaizumi gestured between the two of them. "Why are you acting like we are friends?"

"Aren't we?"

"When's the last time we talked?"

Oikawa frowned as he felt the reality of the question dawn on him. They hadn't spoken in months.

"It's not like I wasn't busy. With school and practice, you shouldn't expect me to have much free time." Oikawa defended himself, but knew he had angered the other when Iwaizumi gave him a pointed look.

"Don't blame this on me. Don't pretend that we're not talking because it's my fault."

Oikawa paused as he heard the words, trying his best reel in his own anger. Of course, he blamed Hajime. Their breakup had torn Tooru's heart to pieces because out of everyone in his life, he had never entertained the idea of Hajime leaving his side. They were supposed to spend the rest of their lives together, so why hadn't Hajime tried to work things out?

Why did he suddenly pull away?

Oikawa had his theories, some more believable than others, but one thing was for certain, they hadn't broken up _just_ because they had grown apart. He hardly believed after nearly two decades together they could ever grow apart.

Looking back, he realized he was probably too scared to hear the truth. Had Hajime found someone better? Someone he loved more than Tooru at the time? Or had he simply fallen out of love?

"There's no point in bringing it up anyway. We can't change the past." Oikawa finally said as he dismissed the topic.

"Plus, it looks like you've been busy this past year." He said as he looked over to the pretty brunette, who was now across the room. The man was happily talking to one of his friends and the setter supressed the urge to frown at the cheerfulness in the others attitude. He wasn't jealous.

With narrowed eyes the raven ignored the comment. "Please Tooru, I doubt you haven't been with anyone since we ended things."

The accusation caught the brunette off guard.

As much as he liked to throw the comment back into the others face and tell him he'd been with plenty of guys better than Hajime, he knew he would be lying. It was probably hard to believe, but Oikawa didn't bother to attempt another relationship after they broke up. And one night stands never interested him. There had been a few times where he was close to throwing himself into a stranger's arms and attempt to forget about Iwaizumi for the night, but in the end, he hadn't been able to do it.

"Hmph, you know I've always been popular." He answered, neither confirming or denying anything. He expected there to be a snarky comment or sarcastic remark in response, but that wasn't what happened.

Instead, there was a long pause before Iwaizumi spoke again. "So, you're dating?"

"No. Although I don't see how that's any of your business." He replied honestly, knowing there was no point in lying about his love life. It was clear Iwaizumi had easily moved on with his life, there was no point in making up a fake boyfriend to get Hajime's attention.

"I guess it isn't anymore." Iwaizumi agreed as he drank his beer. "Just tell me one thing…"

"What?"

"When did you lose interest?"

* * *

It was back in middle school when Oikawa noticed the growing attention Iwaizumi was getting. At the time, the raven hair boy he grew up with was finally growing into a handsome young man and the people around them were certainly beginning to notice.

"Iwa-chan, what is that?" Oikawa asked as they changed their shoes. The taller body leaning over his best friend's shoulders to see a pretty pink envelope in his small locker. "Did someone accidently mix up the lockers?"

"Shut up, shittykawa." Iwaizumi snapped as he pulled the note out, reading the name that had been written nicely on the front. _Iwaizumi-san._

Oikawa tried his best to see if there was any indication of who it was from, but before he knew it the spikey haired boy had pushed it into his school bag, zipping it up and slinging it over his shoulder.

"You're not going to open it?" Tooru said, feeling a bit of displeasure at Iwaizumi's actions.

"None of your business." Was all Oikawa got in response before the boy headed for the exit. "Now let's get home before your mom gets mad. She knows I'm having dinner at your house."

"Hmph, fine don't tell me." The brunette said as he quickly ran to catch up. He knew eventually the boy would cave and tell him. Besides, it wouldn't be that important if Iwaizumi hid it so fast. Maybe he wasn't interested? He'd find out his answer eventually.

It wasn't until a week later after practice did Oikawa finally find out about what had happened with the note.

"Iwaizumi-san, you were great today." A pretty brunette said as she waited by the gym doors, smiling as she saw the boy in question.

"Thanks, I just need to get changed and then we can leave." He said with a small smile before making his way towards the changing rooms with Tooru following silently behind.

"Iwa-chan, who was that?" The setter spoke up as they entered the locker room.

"She was the one that gave me the note last week." Iwaizumi started, as he slipped out of his uniform jersey. "After texting and talking for a bit we decided to hangout over the weekend. Her name's Yoshikawa Minami, she's in class C."

Oikawa paused with buttoning his uniform shirt and immediately looked up with a shocked expression. "You mean you dating her?"

"We've just been hanging out so far. I want to get to know her before I ask her out." Iwaizumi explained, ignoring his best friend's reaction to the news. Obviously, Oikawa was overreacting.

"Ask her out?" The brunette echoed, raising an eyebrow as he took a few steps forward. "Is Iwa-chan finally getting himself a girlfriend?" He teased.

"Shut up, idiot." Iwaizumi snapped as he finished changing, before he slammed the locker shut and walked towards the door. "I'm leaving first, don't wait up."

"Don't forget to smile Iwa-chan." Oikawa called out, "You don't want to scare her away."

When he heard the door shut in response the setter finally let out a sigh, slumping slightly as he quietly finished changing. Once he was done, he said his farewells to the remaining members in the locker room before heading home, all the while ignoring the bitter emotions he was feeling.

* * *

"Lose interest?" Oikawa asked, frowning at the cold look he was getting from the man. What was Iwaizumi getting at?

"You know what I mean." Iwaizumi continued, taking a small step forward to whisper his next few words. "When did you decide you were bored of everything?"

"Bored of everything?" Oikawa echoed again, this time catching onto what the man was asking. Was Iwaizumi serious? "You're asking me this after everything that happened? Was _I_ the one that got bored?"

"Oh, come on. I've known you long enough to know you shift your attention to the next pretty thing that catches your eye." Iwaizumi accused with such a cold voice that Oikawa had to stop himself from flinching. "Or is your memory that selective that you forgot?"

The question confused the brunette, but Oikawa didn't have the chance to say anything at first as he noticed his classmate walking out of the kitchen with a few beers in his hand. Besides, if he started arguing with Hajime now, it would only bring up unwanted feeling he had tried his best to bury. Instead, he let a sly smile grace his face as he glared at the other man.

"My memories are decent enough to remember how good at lying you were. So, tell me…" Oikawa paused before asking something that had been on his mind the moment Nakamura had left them alone. "Why'd you lie to Nakamura? Did you not want him to know about us?"

"Us?" Iwaizumi said simply. "Why would I tell him about something that ended a long time ago."

"Hmm, that's a good idea." The setter agreed. "You wouldn't want him to worry about where his boyfriend is when he says he's busy, right? All you need to do is keep him satisfied enough to make him believe you're into him." Oikawa said, knowing he hit a nerve when the man glared at him.

"Oh, don't worry he's plenty satisfied." Iwaizumi said, leaning down to whisper his last few words. "You of all people should know that."

Oikawa stiffened as he felt the others breath on his ear as he heard the sinfully sexy voice. He didn't bother to say anything else as he watched his classmate approach them and before he knew Iwaizumi had pushed past him and headed in the direction of the pretty brunette from earlier.

"Sorry it took so long." Kitamoto said as he handed Oikawa the beer.

"Thank you." The volleyball player said with a forced smile before taking a long drink from the bottle.

"Woah, slow down there." A voice suddenly said from behind him and Tooru wasn't sure if he should feel relieved or annoyed that the owner of it finally decided to show his face. Turning his body, Oikawa took in the sight of a familiar cat like grin and glared at the man.

"Kuroo, where were you?"

"Nowhere." He said, walking forward to sling an arm around Oikawa's shoulders before whispering his next few words. "You're not the only one that was hoping to get lucky tonight." He said, motioning subtly towards his classmate.

"It's not like that." The setter hissed through gritted teeth as he pushed the other off of him. A moment later he took a few steps forward, back in ear shot of his classmate, before he smiled. "Kitamato-san, let me introduce you. This is Kuroo, he plays on the same team as me."

"Nice to meet you." The brunette said with a small smile.

"Same here. I'm glad Tooru's finally making some friends." The raven said with a sly smirk, before he placed a hand on the setter's waist and pulled him closer. "I get worried sometimes."

Oikawa supressed the urge to punch Kuroo in the face when he heard the words. He was about to tell the other to shut up but stopped when he heard Kitamoto speak.

"Are you guys…" The brunette asked, shifting his gaze between the two. "Together?"

A few seconds later Kuroo let out a chuckle as he let go of his friend's waist. "Oh, he wishes."

"Hmph, I'd never become that desperate." Oikawa retorted as he took another drink. "I have standards."

"Yeah, yeah." The man said, rolling his eyes at the comment. "Anyway, did you see anyone else tonight? I left the others for a bit, but I didn't realize there would be so many people, now I can't find them."

"No. I didn't see anyone." Oikawa lied. "Maybe we should look around? If that's alright with you?" He asked, feeling a bit bad about dragging his classmate around. He didn't want the man to follow his all evening if he didn't want to.

"I'm fine with it." Kitamoto nodded, "Besides, I think a few of my friends are here as well. We can look for them too."

"Alright, let's get out of here." Kuroo agreed before they exited the room to look for everyone.

* * *

It wasn't until an hour and few beers later did Oikawa start to feel a little better. They had managed to meet up with Akaashi and Bokuto as well as Kitamoto's friends after a little while of looking. Unfortunately, it didn't take long before Kitamoto was pulled away by one of his friends and Bokuto had wondered off somewhere with Akaashi, leaving behind Oikawa to handle Kuroo.

"Why am I stuck with you?" The setter asked, scowling as he watched his friend open another beer. They were back in the living room, leaning against a wall as they watched the groups of people around the room laugh and talk with one another.

"I'm not happy about it either. I was hoping to get laid tonight." The raven said, with a sly smile. "Although watching you sulk all night almost makes up for it."

"Fuck off." Oikawa snapped, not in the mood for Kuroo's tasteless taunts. He was about to tell the other to leave him alone when out of the corner of his eye he noticed something. Shifting his gaze, he watched as the brunette pulled the raven to the corner of the room, laughing slightly as he let his hands run through the short hair.

"You okay with that?" He heard Kuroo ask from beside him, handing him a beer. Oikawa rolled his eyes and took another look at the couple who were locked in kiss.

"It's not like they're serious." He said as he lifted the drink to his lips. "They're just fucking."


End file.
